Heart Attack
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Haruka sometimes forgets his priorites


Title: Heart Attack

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Call me if anything happens alright?" nagged by a beautiful brunette to her ever calm husband.

"I will honey, and I promise you nothing will happen to our boys" he assured her.

"I'll trust you word… again…" she sighed.

"C'mon love, I only left Kaname to play and he ended up in his room right?" he husband tried to convince her.

"Yes… you almost lost him, Haruka" she looked at him with stern eyes.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" called out by their ever precious daughter.

"You look so beautiful baby!" she was carried by her mother afterwards, "Oh… my… ho did your nails?" she giggled.

"Kaname nii-sama!" Juri looked at Kaname with utter surprise.

"Any way, Kaname play with your friends and cousins nicely and please watch your father and remind him about your brother he might loss him" she sighed while the other mothers, Juri's other noble vampire friends giggled in amusement, who knew a pureblood can lose their child 'sometimes'

"Now get little Haruki so I can shower him mommy's bye-bye kisses" she giggled while Haruka took their little four years old quiet little boy much more silent than his cousin Shiki, he was really an easy baby.

After the ladies taking their daughters with them out for a shopping, Haruka was left to watch the boys play and return the youngest to his favorite corner side where his two camouflage yugster north pole tent with porch and his gadgets, a hand held console and play station with twenty inch flat screen TV attached to the wall only to his sitting level.

The whole play room was covered by colorful baby play puzzle mats and it was baby proofed since both parents are over protective and paranoid getting their children hurt, it was a little amusing to the part of their close friends to see them in a panicked situation every time Yuuki hurt herself.

Haruka was asked by Kaname to play with them and played Chess which bored the others, Shiki preferred to hang out to the favorite corner of Haruki because it was quiet and watched him play his tab and most of all gets to share his wafers.

Hanabusa played with his cousin Akatsuki to play basket ball with the mini hoop that was owned by the youngest, Kaname warned them not to get it wrecked or else Haruki will be upset and it would not be a good sign.

Takuma on the other hand read his newly bought mangas.

An hour had passed Haruka noticed the time and decided o make snacks for the boys, the five boys ran to his heel and followed him.

Taking their time to make the food while the boys kept on munching some cookies and sandwich from the plate, Kaname-sama, can we play your brother's chest later?" asked Hanabusa pointing to the foam like toy chest, "He has lots of fun surprising toys!" he added.

"Sure, but return it properly because he's like a little monster when upset" Kaname sweat dropped and both nodded.

"Done" Haruka closing the Sippy cup the boys followed him back to the play room.

Suddenly Haruka dropped the cup and Kaname checked if he's alright only to be surprised that his father's calm face turned shock.

"Father?" Kaname asked worriedly.

Haruka looking out the open window and the curtains that the wind is blowing is not helping, "HARUUUKI!" he panicked looking at the baby's usual spot.

"We'll just feel his heart beat and blood scent?" suggested by Hanabusa.

"We can't…" said by Kaname who's quite a bit nervous looking at his father who's in panic.

"Eh?" the other young boys looked at him.

"He can conceal his scent and his heart beat, that makes him hard to find…" Kaname looked at one space when his poor father panicked looking up and down every edge of the room asking the boys to help to look for him.

They looked at every room of the mansion and to their progress it was no luck finding him.

For quite a while they searched some people called from the door which Haruka hurriedly and nervously opened it only to find Hanabusa's father and the other boy's remembering that they'll be there to wait for their wives.

Haruka sighed in relief and asked them for help they gut surprised with the vampire king's panic mode and almost laughed but got nervous after hearing what the boy can do and how hard to find him.

After looking at the hole mansion they proceeded to look for him at the forest only to take them out on the streets. From the panic never noticed that they're already out in town sat on a café where the older men ordered coffee and ice cream for the boys who complained that they're tired.

Haruka not giving up he called two of his other friends, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari pulling a certain twin in tow, rushed to his aid knowing what damage his wife can do if she ever knew that he lost their son.

"Your mother is scary isn't she?" asked Shiki who sat to Rido's lap, while Rido trying hard not to laugh at his pathetic brother.

"I can't even describe it" Kaname looked worried and to their bad luck they ran in with the ladies, Juri looked suspicious to her husband's mannerism who tried to be calm as possible and when he asked him where's his baby boy he gulped loudly that Rido almost burst in laughter, "He's with Yagari-san" he calmly said while made Juri suspicious.

But brushed it off, the ladies asked the boys why are they out and did not stay at the manor, which they all answered that they want to ahem hang out with the little boys outside and they want ice cream who vigorously nodded, the ladies giggled at the men's antics.

Yuki sat on Kaname's lat wanting to eat ice cream when he whispered.

"Can you distract mom for quite a while?"

"Why nii-sama?"

"Because dad lost Haruki and We're in the middle of looking for him, can you do that for me?" he politely asked.

"If it's for nii-sama and daddy then I'll do it!" she said in hush voice.

"Thank you, don't get her home yet okay?" and they both agreed, Juri was too absurd talking to the others not hearing what her children was whispering.

When later on, "Mommy, I want to buy more doll dresses" pouted Yuuki making Juri squeal and agreed shortly after, they left. Haruka sighed and Kaname told that Yuki is on their side and distracting Juri.

Decided to head home and look around the forest some more they hop on to Kaien's van which was very clumpy Yagari took the wheels.

On their way back, "Father remember mother put a tracking device on his pendant and his phone right?" Kaname remembered.

"TRACKING DEVICE?!" burst by their companions while Yagari, "You gave your 'FOUR' years old son a phone?" out of shock.

"He's fond of those things" counter by Haruka.

While bursting the same time Yagari who was driving suddenly pulled over almost getting the passengers out of their seats, "HEY! Careful are you trying to kill the kids an us?" Mr. Aidou protested.

"My bad" and Yagari continued to drive back at the mansion with rush following the GPS Rido however laughed so heard it weirded out his son.

Haruka rushing home headed back to the play room crawled back at the tent and opened the little door only to find his son covered with his sheep pillow and favorite star wars foam light saver, from the handle to the blade.

Taking his sleeping son and carried him around sighing and rejoicing, "I found him!" the jersey wearing baby cutely yawned and look at his father with his usual bored eyes, "Eat…" he demanded which the men laughed.

Kaname and the other boys joined by the twins agreed to play some videogames at the play room which Kaien joined while watching them not wanting to the little panic incident to happen.

The older guys followed Haruka back to the kitchen to make some light snack and grab some drinks while Yagari raided his beer, Haruka strapped his baby on his high chare and made him his favorite PB&J which resulted to a war I mean mess dressing Rido together with Mr. Ichijo with his food.

Haruka mumbled, "Payback" to Rido who laughed at him and called him pathetic, tatting his little boy, "Good job" and apologized to Mr. Ichijo who only laughed remembering how Tamkuma was also handful.

Another hours had passed they all passed out from exhaustion from the panic, Mr. Ichijo laid on the pink folded sofa bed, Mr. Aido on the blue with their boys snuggled to their chest, Yagari slomping on the floor twins lazily lying on his back Kain making something in the kitchen, Mr. Kain sat on the leather Sofa son on his lap together with Rido Shiki on his shoulder drooling while Haruka fitted half of his body laid inside the porch of the baby tent Haruki in his chest tightly embraced and Kaname with a book asleep resting his head on his stomach.

Later on the ladies came back and was very amused to see their husbands on their unusual state, they were soon joined by Kaien munching on some food giggling, snapping some photos too.

Juri proceeding on taking the youngest on her husband's clutch she smirked at Kaien with a playful hush tone, "Let me guess, he lost Haruki did he?" which Kaien confirmed with a giggled.

"Let's have some tea while we wait for them to wake up and panic again" she evily smiled looking at the baby, Yuki and the young girls giggled at the Queen's amusing antics.

Kaien helped Juri prepare tea and brought it to the garden, having their afternoon tea was the best while Yuki enjoyed her girls day out with Ruka, Rima, Sara, Seirin and Maria.

Ruka and Rima admired Kaname's handy work on her nail art and the older women giggled at Kaname's fondness to the princess, "Of course! Besides Kaname and Yuuki are destined to be married someday!" Juri stated making Yuki squeal.

Juri giggled at the sudden shout they heard, "WHEEEEERE IS THE BAAAAAAAAABY!" and they all know who it belong to.

And the men panicked again turning the house upside down when Rido sighed and decided to head out only to find the ladies and the baby on its high chair Rido looked dumb folded but brushed it off he continued to give his welcoming affection to his model wife and handed her the sleeping Senri.

"That pathetic brother mine is fun to watch in panic" he smugly smirked.

"Remind me to scare him hike this every now and then… because I hate his teasing" replied by his sister.

"I'll note that and they laughed when Kaname burst, "FATHER! CALM DOWN! THE GPS!" and then everyone turned quiet and just like earlier they followed the device only to lead them to their wives.

"Honey?" Haruka sighed in relief turning his head on the baby.

"taking him from his covered pram and noticed his headphone on his ears they can hear the soft sound of the goodbye song playing, the baby stirred from the sudden embrace.

"Aki-san looks like a cinnamon roll!" giggled Ruka.

"Yeah!" agreed by the little girls.

Suddenly the baby woke and looked at his father with a pout grabbing his face, "Where Momma!" he protested sending their guest laughing.

"And I thought you love papa" Haruka looked rejected.

"Yeah, after you lost him twice? You panic before you realize I planted something to help you where he is" snorted by his wife taking the baby and falling back to sleep again.

"You knew?!" Haruka paled.

"Oh… yes… and you looked like you're about to die too…" she giggled bouncing the baby.

Yuuki who was with Kaname giggled, "You told her?" asked Kaname.

"Nope mommy noticed and said to me after we bought dome dress for Dolly, let's give the idiot some time to figure out the tracking device" she continued to giggle.

"Be happy the Kaname was with you" Juri placed the baby back to his pram.

"Where's Yagari?" asked Kaien.

"About that, the twins decided to play little hide and seek and he's around the mansion trying to flip it" commented by Mr. Ichijo with a chuckle.

Rido sighed, "Let's just help him" and the boys marched back to hip someone.

"So much for my day, I'm gonna have an heart attack and the kids are gonna be the death of me" sigh Haruka following.

And the ladies giggled.

* * *

EXTRA:

10 Years later~

"Congratulations to you both" everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"How's life in cross academy?" asked their grandparents.

"Wonderful grandma!" replied Yuki.

"Indeed, everything is doing well and fine" Kaname added.

"And the relation to humans are also doing well" Yuki burst making their grandparents happy.

"Now Where's your baby brother?" tho older pure bloods looked around to find the fourteen years old boy only to spot him on his favorite tent which also gre, Haruka had to get him three of that, one for his room, another for his room back in the mansion and another to the lobby of the Moon Dorm.

"It seemed like he never grew up" giggled by the older woman.

"He's still the family's baby cinnamon roll" Yuki with a smile.

Their grandfather called the youngest who stood tall, taller than Akatsuki.

"Aki, go and talk to some girls" pointed by his grand father which he declined immediately by shaking his head.

"And still quiet as ever" sighed by the older woman.

"Worse that Seirin too" Kaname added.

~END~

* * *

I was reading some fics this morning and inspired to write some Haruka and Juri moments making Haruka a little panicky for his sake as a father, please show me some love by hitting the review and tell me what you think?

Love

Yaj~


End file.
